Frozened Over
The PAW Patrol is in for the shock of their lives this Christmas! Privious Episode: Everest meets Tundra Next Episode: Just a Snow Problem Side Stories: Pups Get a New Member and Double Pups, Double Date Series List: Icy Adventures (series) Summary After Watching Frozen for the 100th time, unusual things are going around and rumors are spread. No one knows what's wrong, not even Ryder, except....the pups. Now, they're along for the ride with Anna and Elsa. NOTE This is a Christmas special that is a spinoff of Once Upon a Time season 4 special (which I already saw). Characters PAW Patrol Elsa Chase Cliffjumper Miracle Skye Crystalist Rocky Tundra Swift (mentioned) Smoky (minorish) Marshall Fang (minor) Zuma Princess Rubble Kailey (minorish) Ryder Icee (minorish) Mayor Goodway (minor) Andrew* (minorish) Everest Katie (minorish) Cali (minorish) Fuzzy (very minor) Chompy the beaver (cameo) Little Hooty (minorish) Farmer Yumi (very minor) Mr. Porter (very minor) Alex (minor) Frozen Anna Elsa Kristoff (very minor) Sven (very minor) Olaf Grandpabbie Troll (extremely minor and mentioned) The Queen (mentioned) The King (mentioned) Trivia *Elsa is called Shasta while Anna and Elsa are staying with the pups *Chase is NOT a Werewolf throughout the episode *Elsa's relationship with Tundra and Chase increases Story In Arendelle... "Elsa, where are you taking me?" Anna asked. Ever since Elsa controlled her powers after she came back to Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff were planning on getting married. Elsa wanted to make this the best wedding she ever planned! "Alright," Elsa said, taking off the blindfold she put on her sister. "Now you can look!" Anna opened her eyes. "It's an..attic," Anna said flatly. "Yes it is," Elsa said, rolling her eyes. "So," Anna said, turning to face her sister. "What did you want me to see that was soooo important?" Elsa rummaged through a wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful snowy white wedding dress. "Oh Elsa, it's beautiful!" Anna said. "I'm going to try it on right now!" Elsa put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You forgot something." Elsa waved her hands and created a chain with a snowflake dangling from it. "Now go try it on." Anna was grinning from ear to ear as she went to change. "I'll be out there in a sec!" Anna called. "I'm staying right here," Elsa promised. She looked around. There was a large brown book on a shelf. Surely it couldn't have been a Bible. That would've been in the library. She pulled it down and opened it up. Ana emerged from behind a sheet and saw Elsa. "Elsa, what's wrong? What exactly is that?" Anna asked, sidling up next to her sister. "This is mom's diary," Elsa explained. As she kept on reading, snow swirled above the queen's head. "Elsa?" Anna asked, worried. "Is there something wrong? Elsa?" "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Elsa cried bolting out of the attic. "Elsa, wait! Elsa!" Anna called, but Elsa was too far away to hear her sister. After a moment's hesitation, Anna raced after Elsa. **** Anna ran for what seemed hours, until she saw Elsa sitting on a rock, with the book open. "So, what got you so upset over that little book?" Anna asked, sitting down next to her sister. "It says in here that Mom and Dad wanted to get rid of my magic!" Elsa cried, pointing at the book. "Look!" Anna began to read. "We think that Elsa's magic is too strong, so we're going to go and find a way to remove her magic, so no one else can get hurt... So what if they wanted to get rid of your magic? It's what makes you special!" "But, where were they going?" Elsa asked. "We can't just ask someone!" "Yes we can." "Who then?" Anna looked Elsa in the eye. "My future family-in-law!" **** "Grandpabbie?" Anna called. "Are you here?" A rock rolled toward the two girls and revealed...Granpabbie. "Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, how may I be of your service?" Grandpabbie asked, bowing. "We need you to find an answer to this!" Anna said, handing him the book. "Read right there " "I'm afraid I don't know," Grandpabbie said, sadly. "I'm sorry." "It's alright," Elsa said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "C'mon, Anna. Let's go." Grandpabbie held up his hand. "Wait. I do have an answer." Anna looked at Elsa and gave her the "I-told-you-so". Elsa just rolled her eyes. "So, what is it?" Anna asked. "They were going somewhere called Dormanchester. And yes, they were going to get rid of your magic, Elsa," Grandpabbie said, with regret in his voice when he said the last part. "Now, I need my sleep." The troll rolled over and transformed back into a rock. "Well," Anna said. "We have a answer!" "Yeah, but more questions!" Elsa snapped, glancing down at the book. "So? We at least have one. How 'bout, I go to Dormanchester to get some more answers for you?" "No!" Elsa said, protectively. "You're the only person I have left!" "I'll be back in a week! Promise," Anna persisted, ignoring the last remark Elsa said, since she knew it was pointed towards the girls' parents. "That's what Mom and Dad said," Elsa said, remembering the fatal accident that left their parents dead. "Alright," Anna huffed. "Fine. I won't go. But we still need more answers!" Elsa and Anna Wales off toward the palace, but secretly, Anna was planning on going to Dormanchester. **** "Kristoff!" Elsa called a day later. "Hey, Elsa!" Anna's fiancé said, handing a carrot out to his reindeer, Sven. "Do you know where Anna is?" Elsa demanded. "I don't," Kristoff said, looking away. Sven bleated. "Shut up!" the mountain man snapped. Sven rolled his eyes. "Kristoff, you're stalling. Where is she?" Elsa said, pressing him on. "Alright! Yes I am stalling! But it's for a good cause!" "Why?" "Anna didn't want you to know that she was going to Dormanchester." "But- She could be in grave danger!" "I know! She told me that she'll be fine!" Kristoff explained. "Y'know," Elsa said, looking out the window of the barn. "Sometimes she acts before she thinks." "That's what makes her special." "I'm sorry, but I know I can't abandon the kingdom, 'cause I'm the queen, but I need to find Anna. Kristoff, wik you take charge while I'm gone?" "Yes, your majesty. I will," Kristoff said. "Thank you," Elsa said. A few hours later, Elsa boarded a boat to Dormanchester, but she didn't know that Dormanchester was re-built and renamed Adventure Bay.... (Badge scene change: A snowflake swirls across the screen) **** In Adventure Bay... "Ahaha! Can't catch me!" Brownie shouted over to Rubble. The two pups were playing tag at the PupPark, Rocky and Skye were building a snowman, thanks to Chase's sister Elsa's magic, and Elsa and Chase were sleeping under a shady tree. Chase's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Skye and Rocky. A smile slowly cracked on his once tired muzzle. He turned his head to look at Elsa, and licked her gently muzzle before striding off. "I'm going to see if there's any trouble around town," the German shepard called over his shoulder. "Don't be gone long!" Ryder called. Chase wagged his tail and skipped off. He walked for a little while and his legs began to ache and his right ear tip began to throb. He looked up at it. The mark Elsa left from her powers was still there. He kept it as a reminder and the others didn't know about it, which Chase felt relieved about. He suddenly heard some car honking and went to go check it out. A young woman was walking on the street, blissfully unaware of the car behind her. Chase gasped. "Look out!" Chase yelped. The woman turned around and saw the jeep coming toward her! She lifted her hand up and ice shot out of it, freezing the jeep immediately! Chase's jaw dropped. Something strange was going on. Chase stepped into the street. He didn't notice a car barrling towards him! Chase whipped his head around and he was face to face with a car bumper. Then....everything went black... **** In the Hospital.... Chase woke up a few hours later to hear voices calling his name. "Chase?" "Chase, are you awake?" "Mhnn..." Chase grumbled, trying to hear what Miracle was saying. "Guys, give him space! Give him space!" "Is she ok...?" Chase said, groggily as his eyes fluttered open. Skye cocked her head. "Who's alright, Chase?" Miracle realized what the Police pup was talking about. "I saw what happened," the puppy piped up. "What?" Rocky asked, eager to hear what happened. "I heard tires squeaking and I went to go check it out and I saw a, I dunno...like a twenty-one year old girl carrying Chase, his body all mangled up. She set him down on the sidewalk, but I accidently sneezed." "Why did you sneeze?" Marshall asked, but only got a glare in reply by the annoyed dog. "Really?" Miracle asked. Marshall tucked his tail between his legs and crouched down, looking up at her. "Go on." Miracle took a deep breath. "Alright. So, the girl looked around and stood up. She bent down and touched Chase's right ear and left. Then I came out from where I was hiding and I dragged him away." "I do remember seeing someone freeze a jeep. She looked like....." Chase's voice trailed. "What?" Elsa asked. "It was Queen Elsa......she's real!" Chase mumbled, totally shocked. Brownie cocked her head. "Elsa? From Frozen? Chase, I think you lost it." "N-n-n-n-n-no no no!" Chase protested. "I did not loose my mind! OW!!!" Chase yelped as he felt a sharp stab of pain in his right side. Chase winced as he lay back down, his front leg draped over his belly as he held his side with his paw. "I'm getting the painkillers. Don't worry," Miracle said, bounding off. "You ok, kiddo?" Elsa asked. "Uhnnn," Chase groaned in pain. Elsa gently licked his ear. The ear she froze. Chase now got used to his frozened ear tip, so he didn't feel it get cold or hot. It was completley numb. "Got 'em!" Miracle came in, the painkillers bottle dangling from her jaws. She gave some to Chase. "You'll need an X-Ray, Chase," Miracle told the German Shepard. Chase nodded, weakly. "Ok...." Marshall got his X-Ray screen and checked out Chase's side. "Hmmmmmm," Marshall muttered. "Is it serious?" Chase asked. "Looks like you got a small break on one of your ribs. But two are severely cracked in various places." "Is that bad?" Elsa asked, concerned for her brother. "Not that that bad," Marshall said. "But it is pretty bad." "Great!" Chase muttered. "At least Swift didn't do it, Chase," Skye pointed out. She was right. Swift was far more dangerous than getting hit by a car and Chase was greatful about that. "Cheer up, buddy," Rocky said. "Christmas'll be here soon! At least you have something to look forward to!" "Yeah. You're right, Rocky," Chase said. "Thanks for remembering!" "No problem!" As they all piled out of the hospital, with Elsa pulling Chase on a sled, they all went back to the Lookout. Chase kept looking behind him to see if he saw the mysterious person that saved him, but he didn't see her. He only heard the bushes rustling. But there wasn't any wind. That's odd, Chase thought. There isn't any wind out here. How could the bushes be rustling? Oh well. A head poked out of the bushes. It looked like Olaf the snowman. The head sank back into the bushes, a broad grin on its face. "He's fine, Elsa!" Olaf cheered, looking up at his queen. "Good," Elsa said. "I hope he's not hurt. That's the last thing on my mind..." ***** At the Lookout... Chase recovered slowly. While he was healing, he and the pups watched Frozen inside the Lobby. "Well," Ryder said, coming into the room. "I'll have your parents looking for that person that supposedly froze the jeep." Elsa's ears perked up at the mention of her parents. "I thought Mom and Dad were dead," Elsa said to Chase. Chase shrugged. "They stuck around after Swift disappeared. Before you joined of course." Elsa smiled a small smile. "Here's my favorite part!" Smoky cried, straining his ears and staring at the TV. Rocky and Brownie rolled their eyes at their littler brother. As they continued to watch the movie, Icee leaned onto Andrew's shoulder as they watched Olaf sing In Summer. As Chase watched the movie, he never forgot the person who saved his life. "You still wondering about that girl?" Elsa asked, nudging her friend. "A little..." Chase said. "You would be wondering about someone if they saved your life!" Elsa rolled her eyes. "By the way," Chase whispered. "You have a good singing voice!" Elsa blushed hard. She couldn't help it. Let it Go was her most favorite song in the whole world! She couldn't help not singing it! She was praying that no one heard her, but Chase did. I hope the others didn't hear me! Elsa thought. If they did, I'm busted! The pups suddenly heard snickering next to them. Rubble was trying hard not to disturb the movie, but he was laughing quietly at Olaf, who said that he was impaled. "Oh Olaf!" Elsa said, rolling her eyes. The pups suddenly froze. The Lookout doors opened. Chase whipped his head around, but saw nothing. "Are there g-g-g-ghosts around here?" Marshall asked, stammering. Everest put her paw around the Dalmatian. "I'm not sure..." Brownie said to Marshall. "What do you think, Elsa?" "I'm going to check the sucurity cameras," Elsa said, standing up. "Pause the movie!" And she bounded off. (Badge scene change: Elsa's Badge) "Alrighty," Elsa muttered to herself, as she flipped through the security. She found today's recording, 12/15/14, and fast forwarded to the part where the pups were watching TV. She saw something walk through the Lookout doors, but it was so fast that she only got a glance. She re-winded back to that part and clicked the PAUSE button. She couldn't believe what she saw. "OLAF?!" Elsa shrieked, throwing herself into a wall, bumping her head in the process. "Owwwww." From where she sat, her magic got to work, causing a section of the wall to be frosted over, and where she was sitting. How was this possible? Maybe Chase and Miracle were right. Something very strange was going on. "Something strange is going on," Elsa said. "But...." She looked over to a button with a paw print on it. She leapt over to where it was and pressed it. ***** In the Lobby, the pups' tags went off. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Elsa voice crackled, through their tags. "Elsa?" Chase questioned. "What's going on?" "I'll tell you later, now c'mon!" Elsa's bark cracked through the PupTag. "Let's go!" Chase commanded, herding the pups into the elevator, which was followed by a painful yelp afterwards. "I'll get the painkillers once we're up there," Miracle noted to Chase. "Thanks, Miracle" Chase said, holding his side with his paw. "Wait," Skye said. "Where's-" "Here I cooooome! Whooooooooooaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Marshall howled, slamming into the pups, causing Chase to yelp painfully as the Dalmatian bowled him over. "Make that two painkillers," Miracle noted, which was followed by a good laugh from the others. **** "PAW Patrol reporting for duty...um.....uh...." Chase began. "Never mind. Anyway, we're ready for action!" "So," Everest said, "what's up?" "This!" Elsa said, seriously, as she pushed a button on the PupPad, revealing the security of earlier that morning. "OLAF!!!" All the pups cried at the same time. Elsa nodded. "He's somewhere in the Lookout and we need to find him!" -she pressed a button in the control table- "Miracle, I'll need you to stay with Chase and help him with his ribs." "WHAT?!" Chase cried. "Elsa!" "No buts," Elsa said, sternly. "Your going to rest!" "Ok..." Chase sighed, sadly. "I'm going to take over for you, Chase," Elsa said. Chase tried hard to not let the disappointed whine come out of his mouth. "Anything we can do to help?" A mysterious voice asked. Elsa spun around and two unidentified Police pups looked at them. The pups all spun around after the German Shepard. "Who are you?" Everest asked, her ears pinned down. "I'm Duke," the male dog said. He stepped aside and a female Golden Retriever came into view. "And I'm Sarge," the other dog said. "Ryder sent us here." The Golden's yellow-brown eyes gleamed affectionately. "Ummmhn," Elsa said, fidgeting her paws. "I'm Elsa. The Search and Rescue pup of the PAW Patrol. And this is Marshall our Fire pup, Rocky our Eco pup, Miracle our Nurse pup, Skye our Advation pup, Crystalist our Cowgirl pup, Rubble our Construction pup, Zuma our Aqua pup, Tundra our Snow pup, Everest our Mountain Rescue pup and last, but not least, my little brother, Chase our Police pup." "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Duke said. Of course, the pups had to say hello. "Nice to meet you!" Marshall barked. "Hiya!" Everest chirped. "Sup!" Brownie said. "Hi!" Zuma yipped. "Hello!" Skye squeaked. "Hi there.....mhn," Chase said flatly, looking over at his side. "What's the matter, Pup?" Sarge asked, her yellow-brown eyes narrowing in concern. "He got hit by a car and broke six of his ribs," Elsa explain, solemnly. "He is going to rest, under Miracle's supervision." Wait a second, Chase thought. I don't have to rest if I don't want to. So I can help look for Olaf! "Yes!" Chase barked, pumping a paw on victory. "What was that, Squirt?" Sarge asked. Chase set his paw down, an embarrassed blush accented to his cheeks. "Uuuuuuummmm...N-nothing....heh heh..." "Alright," Elsa said. "Now, let's go find that snowman!" As soon as the dogs piled out of the Lookout Tower, Miracle led Chase down the elevator and into his PupHouse. "Now," Miracle said. "Lemme get those painkillers. Be right back!" With those words, the Australian Cattle dog bounded off. "Whoopee," Chase said, sarcastically. "I wanted to help them, but noooooooo! I had to stay here and rest-OUCH!!!" "Here," Miracle said, giving Chase three painkillers. "This'll 'outa do!" Chase layed his chin on his paws. "May I be alone please?" Chase asked. Miracle nodded. "Sure. Just yelp for help if you need anything!" As soon as she was out of sight, a little snowman appeared. "Phew! I thought she'd never leave!" The snowman breathed. He turned to Chase who was awe-struck. "Are you ok, y'know. From the accident?" How did he know about the accident? Did he know the person who saved Chase's life? Or was he an accomplice? "Uhm....hi. I'm Chase," Chase said, flattening his ears slightly. "And......who are you?" "I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Olaf chirped. Chase swallowed, trying to take this all in. "Okaaaaaaaay.......mhn....what are you doing here?" "Checking on you. Queen Elsa sent me here to check on you." Chase's heart skipped a beat as his tail thumped on his PupHouse wall. "Where is she???" "Don't remember." "Oh. Ok. I'll just see if I can contact my sister El......I mean Shasta." "How?" Olaf asked. "Like this," Chase said, looking down at his PupTag. "Ruff! Shasta? Are you there?" Chase usually called Elsa this as a code name, but he rarely called her that. "Yeah I'm here. Whatssup?"' Elsa's voice cracked over the tag. "I found Olaf." "Y-you did?!" Shasta's voice crackled through the tag. "Uh-Huh," Chase said, looking next to him at the snowman, who managed to squeeze in his PupHouse next to him. "You ok..?" A gentle feminine voice asked, stroking Chase's head. "Oh...my..gosh!" Chase whispered. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhh, Chase? Everything ok?" Shasta's voice crackled. "Shasta.....it's Elsa....she's real................" "If course she's real!" Olaf chirped. "But..but..but..but..but..how is she here?" Chase asked. "Dunno," Olaf shrugged. "She just is." "That's not why I'm here," Elsa explained. "Anna's missing so we're looking for her." "I'll help you look!" Chase said. "You need to stay here and rest!"' Shasta barked a glitchy bark. "Awww," Chase said, disappointed. "I'll stay here and keep you company!" Olaf said, scooting next to Chase. The snow from the snowman's flurry tickled the Police pup's body as he fell into a deep sleep. Elsa smiled a gentle smile. Chase wagged his tail. ''(Badge scene change: A snowflake swirls across the screen) Chase woke to laughing a while later. "Huh?" Chase groggily stood up and saw Olaf in the middle of a snowball fight with Smoky. "Hi, guys!" "Hi, Chase!" Smoky yelped happily as Olaf pelted him with snowballs. "You're really good at snowball fights," Rocky said to Olaf. "Thanks!" Olaf said, throwing a snowball at Rocky. "Hey!" Rocky laughed and threw a snowball at the snowman. Chase watched them sadly and walked off. "Where are you going?" Brownie asked, as she and Fang began building a snow dog. "I'm just going for a walk," Chase replied. "Hurry back!" Fang called. Chase turned his back on the others, and began walking. **** Chase found himself in a deep part of the woods. Hearing something, like an owl hooting or a rabbit rustling in the bushes, made him jump. She suddenly heard growling and yelling for help. "I'm coming!" Chase yelped, racing towards the sound. A sharp pain caused him to stop and yelp. The yelp attracted unwanted attention. A large wolf looked down at the pup. Then, a familiar pup ran in front of him and growled into the wolf's face. "Cliffjumper!" Chase cried. "Hurry, Anna!" Cliffjumper called to the girl that was unning towards them. "Anna, Elsa's here!" Chase cried. "What?!" ''Work in Progress Gallery Tundra icon Uniform.png|''Hold on, guys! I'm ready to roll like a snowball!''~ Tundra 640px-Pp1084.png|"OLAF?!" 2014-10-18_12.43.29.jpg|Whoops Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Summaries Category:Summary Pages Category:Summary